


To Start Again

by morecuddlzpleaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, insecure!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morecuddlzpleaz/pseuds/morecuddlzpleaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets that Cas is human now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Start Again

Sam gets that Cas is human now. He understands that things are different. Cas is probably going to want to see and do more things than Sam can give him. Sam knows this and while he doesn’t like it he starts trying to separate himself a little from Cas. To make it easier on him.  


It takes about a month for Cas to figure out what's going on, although to be fair Sam was really good at deflection and Cas was still trying to get used to sleeping. Nevertheless it takes him about a month to figure out that something's wrong and to approach Sam.  


"Sam, may I speak to you? It seems that I may have upset you and I am not sure why."  


"Everything’s fine Cas really, don’t worry about it."  


"You have not spent more than twenty minutes in my presence on any given day in the last week. If you wish to end this relationship, please. I must know."  


"Cas…I…if that’s what you want…"  


"Why would I ever want that?"  


"Well I know that I’m not good enough for you and now you have a chance to explore humanity you won’t want to be held back by someone like me."  


"Sam Winchester that is the stupidest thing you have ever spoken. Humanity is not worth experiencing if it is not experienced with you."  


Sam is about to reply and inevitably shove his foot farther into his mouth, but Castiel tackles him to the couch and initiates a cuddle pile while trading soft kisses and giving soft reassurances to Sam that he is and always will be worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have been spending too much time on a few specific blogs over on tumblr, and this is the result of that venture. Cross posted on Tumblr. Come say hi! morecuddlzpleaz.tumblr.com


End file.
